Out
by Tarkleigh
Summary: Jax and Opie catch up after Ope gets released from prison [Jax/Opie slash]


Jax waited patiently in front of the entrance to Stockton Penitentiary, chain-smoking and watching Juice and Half-Sack unload Opie's bike from the van. He smiled when he saw the black machine. He had taken good care of it during the five long years Opie had been in prision and was certain his best friend would be delighted to have it back in pristine condition. It was the least he could do, after all Opie was doing time for the club – thanks to that cowardly piece of shit Kyle who had bolted when Opie had needed him. He had been excommunicated for that but the whole thing still left a bad taste in Jax's mouth. He had pushed the rest of the club to let Kyle meet Mister Mayhem but couldn't get the unanimous vote needed for such a decision. Since he couldn't make a move on the guy without the club's approval, all Jax had been able to do to make it better was taking care of Ope and his family. The latter had been difficult since Donna was way too proud for her own good but he guessed he had done all he could. Now, Opie's time was up and Jax was here to welcome him. The rest of the club would be waiting for them at TM – not including Juice and Half-Sack who had been given the task of transporting Opie's bike. Jax could have done that himself, of course, but that was one of the benefits of being the club's VP.

Finally the doors opened and a familar shadow walked out into the sunlight. Jax had to say the Ope looked good. A bit pale maybe but if he wasn't mistaken his friend had put on some more muscle during his stay. Not that he needed it, but bigger was better in this regard. Jax gave him a broad smie and hugged him the moment he came into reach. "Welcome back, brother."

"Good to be out," Opie said, hugging him tightly.

"I brought your bike," Jax said when they parted, gesturing towards it. Now Opie noticed Juice and Half-Sack who waited for them to acknowledge them.

"New prospect?" Opie grunted.

"Yeah. Sack, come here. You too, Juice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Half-Sack said, offering a hand to Ope. He seemed slightly cowed by the bigger man, thought Jax couldn't say if it was due to Opie's size or his friendship with the VP.

Opie shook hands with him and gave him a slight nod. "Always good to have a new brother."

"You probably remember Juice from before," Jax said. "He hung around at TM sometimes."

"Yeah, I remember. You fixed the computer for Gemma once, right?"

"And countless times afterwards," Juice said, beaming. Jax thought he saw Opie's eyes wandering over Juice's body but wasn't quite sure. Maybe he was reading too much into things. Or he was projecting. Juice was pretty hot after all and the VP might have jerked off to the idea of that tight ass around his dick a few times. He had never actually made a move on the Puerto Rican, though, so this was all idle fantasy.

"We patched him in while you were inside," Jax said. He took Opie's cut from the backpack he had brought with him and held it out for his best friend. "Here you go, brother."

Opie hesitated for moment before putting it on. Jax didn't like that hesitation at all. He knew of course that Donna had some problems with SAMCRO at the moment but seeing Opie hesitate at the sight of his cut was another level. He would have to keep an eye on that. In the meantime, Opie went over to his bike, examining it careful. "As if I never left it. Thanks, Jax. You took good care of it."

"It was the least I could do. Come on, let's get out of this dump. Everybody is waiting for you back at TM."

"Donna, too?"

"We invited her but I don't think she is coming," Jax said, grimacing. "She isn't too fond of the club at the moment."

"Trust me, I know," Opie said quietly. He turned to Juice and Half-Sack. "You guys go ahead; I have some stuff to discuss with Jax. We'll meet you at TM."

Juice looked at Jax questioningly. When the VP gave him a quick nod, he got into the van with Half-Sack and drove off. Jax waited for the to be out of sight before speaking again. "What do you want to talk about?"

Instead of answering, Opie grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into a hard, angry kiss. Jax responded as good as he could with so little warning and waited patiently for Opie to let him breathe again. "You can't believe how much I missed you," Ope said, when they pulled apart. "How much I missed this."

"Good thing you are out, then. Now you can have me whenever you want."

Opie looked at him with pure hunger in his eyes. "I want you now."

"The others are waiting," Jax protested. "And Donna waits for you at home."

"I don't care. I waited way too long for this. And I want to feel good that I am out and not listen to a preachy sermon on how I can never return to the club."

There was some pain in this last statement and Jax knew that Opie and Donna would fight over the club sooner or later. But he understood that Opie didn't want to think about this right now. And Jax knew how to take his mind of it. "Alright then. Follow me, I know just the place."

Usually he would take Opie back to his house but today he had something else in mind. He knew a good spot in a nearby park where they wouldn't be interrupted. Jax had used it with some of his hook-ups before but never with Ope, which was probably bad judgment on his part. Why waste such an effort on a crow eater when you could share it with somebody you actually like? He put on the backpack, got on his bike and motioned Opie to follow him. As they sped through the streets, Jax took the time to collect his thoughts. How would things go on now that Ope was out? Their relationship had been amazingly constant over the years. They had starting sleeping with each other during high school and it had been on-and-off ever since. They had always kept it a secret and neither of them had a desire to change that anytime soon. It was just easier this way.

Of course, the secrecy could get taxing sometimes but both of them were used to keeping secrets. Besides, it wasn't like they had to hide everything. Everybody in the club was so touchy-feely with each other, Jax probably could get close to making out with Opie in front of all of them without raising any suspicions. And everybody knew they were inseparable so them hanging out with each other was not unusual at all. Also, most people would have a hard time imagining that two badass bikers were secretly screwing each other, especially if one of them was bedding women left and right. No, their cover was pretty much perfect and only required minimal effort to keep active. Sometimes Jax had the feeling that Gemma might suspect something but she had never said anything. She probably wouldn't even mind. At least she liked Opie which couldn't be said for any of the women he brought home.

Clay and the guys were another matter, however. Jax didn't think they would do something drastic like beating him up and kicking him out of the club, but he doubted being openly into guys would do him any favors. It would likely be seen as weakness by their rivals and undermine his position as the VP and future leader of SAMCRO. So Jax had no desire to get into the open anytime soon. True, if they wanted to get all settled down with each other, things might change. But Jax had no desire to be the Charming poster boy for gay marriage. First of all, he liked pussy as well and wanted children, so spending life with another guy didn't seem like the best course of action. Of course, they could take Opie's kids and his own unborn child and raise them together but the thought was so absurd that it sounded stupid even in his own head. It was much easier to go on as before. Besides he certainly wouldn't want to be an Old Lady and he doubted Opie was any keener on the title.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park. They left the bikes at the road and walked a bit inward until they reached a quiet spot that was safe from the casual visitor. Jax got a blanket out of his backpack and laid it out beneath a tree. "Why do I have the feeling you planned this?" Opie asked with a smile.

Jax grinned at back at him. "I knew your big horny ass couldn't resist me for long and Wendy is still at my place. Since we can't use the club house either, I thought we could come here and packed everything for this."

Opie looked around nervously. "Are you sure we can do this here?"

"Course. I've been here before and there was never any trouble. Besides, who would dare ratting us out?"

The bigger man still looked uncomfortable. "I don't know..."

Jax stepped closer and shut him up with a kiss. "Stop worrying, Ope. Everything is fine. Just relax and do what you want."

Opie kissed him back and started slipping his hands under his shirt, tracing the muscles beneath. it seemed like Jax had finally managed to take his mind of things. He could feel Opie's hard-on through his jeans. The other guy really seemed to need it, if he was that hard already.

"Finally," the VP murmured. "I was starting to get worried."

"Shut up and take your shirt off," Ope said, not without kindness.

Jax grinned at him and complied. He slipped off the cut and his shirt followed quickly. Opie ran his hands over his bare chest, all shyness forgotten. Then he shook his head. "No time for foreplay. I need your mouth on my dick."

The VP raised an eyebrow. Usually Opie had a bit of a mushy side – for which Jax teased him mercilessly – and always wanted it slower and more romantic than Jax but today he seemed to be out of patience. A bit strange but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Opie pulled his cut and shirt off, followed quickly by his pants, shoes and boxers. His cock was rock-hard when he laid down on the blanket. "Get down here and suck me off."

"Pushy, aren't you?" Jax muttered as he moved closer. He kissed Ope and started to move slowly down his body until he reached the tangle of dark curls around Opie's cock. He debated teasing the fuck out of the guy but Opie really seemed desperate to him and he guessed taking advantage of that would make him a bad friend. So he opened wide and swallowed the whole dick in one go. It worked surprisingly well. Opie's dick wasn't as big as Jax's was but still above average and Jax was quite out of practice, so the ease surprised him. Maybe this was just like riding a bike.

"Holy shit, Jax!" Opie moaned when Jax started moving up and down.

The VP grinned at this and started to really go to work on the guy. It wasn't that difficult, he knew Opie's preferences well enough. The right amount of pressure at the lower part of the head and he had the guy writhing in no time. He guessed sucking dick was one of his talents; he had always been pretty good at it. But maybe Opie was just easy to please; Jax didn't really have any comparison.

Just when he debated slipping a finger in Opie's ass, the bigger man bucked and came in his mouth without warning. Jax recovered quickly enough to swallow every drop. He had never gotten quite used to the feeling of cum in his mouth – the taste wasn't that bad but the texture was weird – but he considered swallowing a duty. When he was certain he had gotten everything, he let the cock drop back onto Opie's stomach. "Satisfied?" he asked, unable to keep the rather smug smile from his face.

"Very," Ope said.

Jax moved up to him and kissed him. Opie could probably taste himself on his tongue and the thought turned Jax on even more.

"Sorry, I didn't warn you. It happened sooner than I was expecting."

"Don't worry about it. Not like it hasn't happened before."

"I must have forgotten how good you are at this. Or did you practice while I was inside?"

Ah, the old question. Both of them were cool with bedding women on the side – or did they sleep with each other on the side? – but banging another guy was somewhat of a tricky subject. Jax knew he didn't really own Ope but he still would be upset if he found him with another guy. Not that he would ever admit that, though. He wanted to keep things simple between them and asking for exclusivity would turn this from best friends with massive benefits into something close to a real relationship. And that would open a lot of questions Jax wasn't ready to answer. "Nah, I was too busy with the ladies. You?"

"Nobody inside I liked," Ope grunted. He smiled at Jax. "I wish you had been my cellmate. It would have been a lot more fun that way."

At this, Jax squirmed a bit in his jeans. He was rock-hard and the denim was starting to get really uncomfortable. Opie noted his discomfort. "Take the thing off. I'll take care of you."

Jax breathed a sigh of relief and quickly pulled the jeans off. HIs dick sprang free immediately – he had had the wherewithal to go commando this day – and bopped onto his stomach.

His best friend laughed at that. Jax noted that Opie's own dick was starting to get hard again. "Eager, I see. Don't worry; I'll have you come in no time. Where is the lube?"

This got Jax's attention. "Wait, who said I was getting fucked?"

This was always a bit of a struggle between them. Jax knew that other guys had a clear division of labor in the bedroom but they had never managed to find one. It had taken ages before one of them had even considered bottoming even after blowing each other almost every day – Jax had eventually caved in and gone first – and they still had some issues with it. It was partly the physical discomfort and partly the feeling of submission that just rubbed Jax the wrong way. It felt good in the end, there was no doubt about that, but this awkward feeling was always there. So he would prefer to be on top today, especially after opening with an awesome blowjob. But Ope seemed to have his mind made up. "I just got out of prison."

"So? I am your VP. If anything, you should take care of me."

"Oh, so you are pulling rank on me now?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Forget it. If it worked that way, we would all get fucked by Clay."

Jax needed a moment to get over this disturbing mental image and Opie used his distraction to grab him, spin him around on his back and pin him there. Before the VP could get his bearings he was helpless on his back, his hard dick scraping against Opie's stomach. "Looks like I won," Ope said, giving him a rather smug grin.

"That's cheating, bro." He probably could get out of the grab with a well-placed kick between Opie's legs but that obviously wasn't a good idea. Kicking your lover in the dick was a sure way to kill the mood.

Opie shrugged. "It got you on your back and that's what counts." He used one had to dig through the contents of the backpack and came up with a bottle of lube. Jax could have used the time to escape but didn't. If Ope wanted to run the show, he would let him for now. But he made a mental note to fuck the guy silly soon enough. Maybe on the bed he shared with Donna. That would be nice touch. Or while Jax was still wearing his cut with the shiny new VP patch. Yeah, that would work too.

His best friend finished fumbling with the bottle and turned his attention back to Jax. "Don't worry; I will make it worth your while."

"Just hurry up."

The bigger man grinned at him, gave him a quick kiss and then moved down his body. He wasted no time when he reached the soft dark blond curls around his dick and quickly took Jax in his mouth. The VP sighed in relief. Finally some satisfaction! Ope moved slowly, almost tortuously up and down the shaft, sliding the foreskin back and forth and putting just the right amount of pressure on Jax's frenulum. At the same time one of his slicked fingers slipped inside Jax and started stretching him. Jax grunted at the uncomfortable feeling but Opie's mouth on his dick mollified him quickly. So he didn't protest when the bigger man pushed a second and then a third finger inside. Then Ope withdrew the fingers from his ass and let this dick fall back on his stomach. "Ready for the main part?"

"I guess. How do you want me?"

"Just like that. Spread your legs."

Jax did just that and watched Opie lube himself up. As always, he didn't use a condom. It was another part of their arrangement that had just grown out of habit. They hadn't thought much of protection when they had started this as teenagers and even though Jax had since wised up and started to protect himself with his other partners; he had never done the same with Opie. It would feel strange after all this time, cheap and tawdry like an anonymous fuck form the internet. Besides, it was more fun to fuck without a rubber and he also quite liked the feeling of Opie's seed inside him when he bottomed – even if he would never say this out loud.

Opie aligned himself and slowly started pushing inside, keeping his eye on Jax's face all the time. The VP had expected some trouble but Opie slid smoothly. Apparently, this was also like riding a bike. He quickly motioned for Ope to start moving and the other guy did just that. It started slowly, sweetly but that didn't cut it for both of them. Soon Opie was ramming into his ass, sending Jax to new heights with every thrust. When he wrapped a hand around Jax's dick, the VP knew that he would last much longer. Sure enough, he came a few strokes later, spilling himself all other their stomachs. Opie grunted when Jax contracted around him and Jax felt him cum inside of him a few seconds later.

Ope slowly pulled out and to clean him up with his tongue. His beard tickled Jax's stomach, making him squirm beneath the bigger man. His best friend was persistent, though, and continued with this cleanup regardless of how much it make Jax laugh. When he was satisfied with the results, Ope moved up to Jax's face and kissed him again. "That was great, Jax," Opie said.

"I live to please."

Ope flopped down on his back next to him and for a few moments none of them spoke. Feeling somewhat mushy inside, Jax cuddled up next to Opie. "I'm so glad you are back. I love you, bro."

"I love you, too," Opie grunted. He looked at Jax and there was something like worry in his eyes. "I don't know how things will go on from here. Donna wants me to leave the club."

"Yeah, I thought something like that would be coming. She has been pissed at SAMCRO since you went inside. Don't worry, she will come around."

"I hope so but I might cut back on time with the club for some time. Give her a show of good faith. Are you okay with that?"

Usually what Opie did in his spare time wouldn't be Jax's business but there was a meaning between the lines here. Jax guessed he was really saying that they likely couldn't fuck for some time. That didn't worry Jax too much. They had always been on-and-off depending on the circumstances. For instance, he had stopped banging Ope when he had been serious with Tara way back in school. Of course, he had nearly driven the guy insane with sex once Tara had left. "Course, Opie. Just take care of your wife. God knows, she could use a good fuck."

Both of them laughed. "Do you think we should go to the clubhouse, now?" Opie asked. "They might wonder why we are taking so long."

"Hm, we probably should. I just have to do one more thing, tough."

He quickly twisted around, got on top of Opie and pinned him to the ground. The guy might be built like a brick wall but Jax all the leverage right now. "What are you doing?" Ope asked, looking up at him in confusion.

Jax gave him a very dirty grin. "You really think I would wait five years for that ass of yours and then leave without being inside it at least once? Besides turnaround is fair-game."

"I don't think that is good idea Jax. Donna is waiting, the guys are..."

The VP shut him up with a ravaging kiss. When they pulled apart he could feel Opie getting hard again. "I guess we still have some time," the bigger man said. "And I have to admit I missed your dick."

"A lot of people do," Jax said. "Get on your hands and knees." He released Opie and grabbed both the lube and his cut.

"What do you want the cut for?"

"You will see," Jax replied. Time to act out his newest fantasy.

_A/N Thanks for reading. I wanted to write some more Opax after pairing Jax with Juice for my last works and used Jax's date with Tara to at the start of season two as inspiration. I am currently toying with the idea of a semi-sequel to Earning the Patch were Half-Sack is using Juice's methods to get patched in. I am not sure with whom I should pair him yet, so suggestions are always welcome. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I will see you guys next time._


End file.
